Bend radius management has become a common requirement when dealing with communication-based media, including cables, wires, and strands. If media is bent such that the minimum bend radius of the media is exceeded, performance may be at least partially compromised. For example, exceeding the minimum bend radius of a fiber optic cable can create attenuations in the cable, where light may escape from the glass core of the cable, resulting in a signal loss. If the fiber optic cable is bent far enough, the transmission of light through the fiber optic cable may stop completely. Under some bending scenarios, the glass core itself could break. Fibers optic cables are typically only tested in one direction or plane to determine if the fiber optic cable meets the optical power loss requirement of a particular minimum bend radius. However, fiber optic cables may be bent in any direction during installation, and at any point along the length of the fiber optic cable. By achieving fiber optic cable cross-sectional and axial power loss uniformity, the required specifications can assist network engineers in determining which fiber optic cables can be used in the FTTX environment based on the application definition and system design criteria.